It's The Beard
by Natters
Summary: Susan & Marcus - When Susan is missing for 8 months, what will be different when she returns? COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

(Yes it's me again. This story is based on an alternate universe, where Susan's accident never happens. The interstellar alliance is formed. John is President. John and Delenn marry.  
  
A few months later, whilst Marcus is in charge of helping the Emfeelis, Susan takes out a white star, and it goes missing. )  
  
Pairing: Surprise, this is a Susan and Marcus fic.  
  
Warning: non-consensual sex mentioned  
  
Spoilers: The Paragon Of Animals  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S!  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
(The Rangers search for a month, but no sign of Susan's ship is found. Marcus becomes angry, harsh and hardly ever smiles any more. On the day John calls off the search, Marcus bursts into his office. John looks up, a bone weary look on his face)  
  
John: Hello Marcus. I bet I know why you're here  
  
Marcus: Then it's true? You're giving up on them  
  
John: Marcus. It's been a whole month, but no sign at all. We can't search forever  
  
Marcus: You don't have to. Just until we find them.  
  
John: She's my friend to, okay. But we have more important things to concentrate on now.  
  
Marcus: I thought we fought these wars for each other. For freedom. For friends and family.  
  
John: Marcus. I know how you feel OK. But there's nothing we can do.  
  
Marcus: And if it was Delenn instead?  
  
John: Cheap shot.  
  
Marcus: Answer me.  
  
John: I know what it's like, okay?  
  
John: Then you know that I can't give up that easily (John sighs)  
  
John: * One * white star, for two weeks. If you find any clues I will consider more. Happy?  
  
Marcus: Three weeks  
  
John: Two. No negotiation.  
  
Marcus: Three  
  
John: Two  
  
Marcus: Three  
  
John: Marcus....  
  
Marcus: I'm not leaving until you agree to three weeks  
  
John: Ivanova is right, you are a pain in the ass! (Marcus grins)  
  
Marcus: One of the best. Three weeks.  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
John: ALL RIGHT!! 3 (Marcus exits quickly. John whispers) Good-luck 


	2. 

Yes it's me again. This story is based on an alternate universe, where Susan's accident never happens. The interstellar alliance is formed. John is President. John and Delenn marry.  
  
A few months later, whilst Marcus is in charge of helping the Emphili (sp?), Susan takes out a white star, and it goes missing.)  
  
Pairing: Surprise, this is a Susan and Marcus fic.  
  
Warning: non-consensual sex mentioned  
  
Spoilers: The Paragon Of Animals  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S!  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
(Three weeks later, Marcus returns, down hearted and miserable)  
  
(A few days later, they hold a funeral for Susan and the crew of the white star. Afterwards Delenn catches up with Marcus, in the corridor)  
  
Delenn: Marcus  
  
Marcus: Entil'zha  
  
Delenn: How are you?  
  
Marcus: I can't answer that honestly in polite company, but I will survive.  
  
Delenn: You cannot blame yourself for this. You were not there.  
  
Marcus: Guilt is a part of grieving Delenn  
  
Delenn: I know. But remember, this time you are not alone. (She lays a hand on his arm.)  
  
Marcus: Thank you.  
  
(Eight months more go by. Marcus remains reserved, even around Stephen. The then, one day, a distress call comes into C-in-C)  
  
Voice: This is the crew of white star 63 to Babylon Five. Come in Babylon Five  
  
Corwin: This is Babylon control (Great hubbub up on the other end, over which Susan's voice can be heard)  
  
Susan: Let me talk to him. It's Corwin.  
  
Corwin: Captain Ivanova?!  
  
Susan: Lieutenant. Will you * please* send a ship to pick us up. ASAP. Before I burst.  
  
Voice #2: You should be resting.  
  
Susan: Don't start Fiona!  
  
Fiona: Sit down here  
  
Susan: Stop fussing  
  
Fiona: Susan, you're 8 months pregnant. Sit down (everyone in C&C freezes in shock)  
  
Susan: I've been on my ass all week  
  
Fiona: You need to rest  
  
Susan: Later. Well C&C?  
  
Corwin: Ship is already preparing Captain  
  
Susan: Excellent. We'll keep this channel open as a homing beacon.  
  
So... who's the Daddy? Tee Hee Hee, ain't I cruel. 


	3. 

Yes it's me again. This story is based on an alternate universe, where Susan's accident never happens. The interstellar alliance is formed. John is President. John and Delenn marry. 

A few months later, whilst Marcus is in charge of helping the Emphili (sp?), Susan takes out a white star, and it goes missing.

Forgive me, I know nothing about childbirth, so if any of this is wrong blame me) 

Pairing: Surprise, this is a Susan and Marcus fic. 

Warning: non-consensual sex mentioned

Spoilers: end season 4/Paragon of Animals

Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S! I do own Fiona though.

Rating: PG 13

(One day later, Marcus arrives on the planet where Susan's White Star crashed. A human woman rushes out to greet them. She is a 5'4", petite blond, with a worried look in her green eyes. )

__

Fiona: Thank goodness you're here. Susan is in labor. Our doc died in an… incident here. 

__

Marcus: Lead the way. (Fiona leads them to cave, from which rapid Russian cursing can be heard. Several Minbari are in there, looking undernourished and haggard. Marcus tries to hide an amused grin, unsuccessfully, as he sees Susan lying on several blankets, about ready to kill someone) Susan Ivanova, watch your language. (She whips her head up and stares at him for a few seconds.)

__

Susan: Marcus? (The doctor with Marcus immediately runs a scanner over Susan.)

__

Marcus: Had a nice vacation? (Susan glares at him)

__

Susan: I really don't have- OWW! (He offers his hand and she grabs it, like a lifeline)

__

Marcus: Breathe. Come on deep breath, and then let it out in small puffs. Breathe in… good. (The contraction eases)

__

Susan: I don't have time for jokes right now. (She growls, but Marcus chuckles softly)

__

Doctor: Marcus, may I speak with you for a moment? (Marcus reluctantly pulls his hand away)

__

Marcus: I'll be right back.

__

Susan: As much as I want to be, I'm not going anywhere for a while. (She tries a tentative smile. Marcus grins)

__

Marcus: Now I have you at my mercy, shall I start singing...? (He gets up & moves just outside with the doctor.)

__

Doctor: Marcus, I need your help. The baby is facing the wrong way. You told me, you helped deliver a baby once?

__

Marcus: When I was 21 – 15 years ago. But shouldn't you get one of your nurses to help.

__

Doctor: Marcus, I need you there to help her, keep her focused but calm. Her baby is in distress, she cannot be moved, and it needs to be born now. (Marcus nods and they return) How long have you been in labor Susan?

__

Fiona: 10 hours.

__

Doctor: The contractions?

__

Susan: They're about a minute apart.

__

Fiona: Her water broke about an hour ago.

__

Susan: Here comes the next one. (Marcus sit beside her and offers his hand again, she grabs it and manages a weak, pained smile)

__

Marcus: Breath Susan.

__

Susan: Make it stop! Please?

__

Marcus: Soon. But for now the breathing will help ease the contractions. (He caresses her face & it is quickly over.)

__

Susan: I can't keep this up Marcus.

__

Marcus: Yes you can. Trust me Susan. (She nods. He helps her sit up and then seats himself behind her, before drawing her back to lie in his embrace.) Comfy?

__

Susan: It's better.

__

Nurse: Captain, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push. OK?

__

Susan: OK.

__

Marcus: You can do this Susan. You can do anything you want to.

__

Susan: I want this to be over!

__

Marcus: It won't be long.

__

Susan: Don't leave?

__

Marcus: Never. (She winces)

__

Susan: It's another one.

__

Marcus: I believe in you Susan. (She takes a deep breath)

__

Doctor: Push.

(Half an hour later)

__

Doctor: Susan, you've got to keep pushing.

__

Susan: (she snaps) I'm too tired!

__

Doctor: you either keep pushing or stay in labor until you wear yourself out with exhaustion. 

__

Susan: I can't

__

Marcus: Susan, you must.

__

Susan: Can't I rest for 2 minutes?

__

Nurse: you can rest all you wish, after this baby is born.

__

Susan: I can't

__

Marcus: Susan, listen to me, we have to get your baby out soon. It's facing the wrong way.

__

Susan: WHAT?!

__

Marcus: You have to push. I know you have the strength. I know you can do this. Remember the B5 mantra?

__

Susan: How did you hear about that?

__

Marcus: It's a notorious story on the station. Lt. Corwin told it at your funeral.

__

Susan: FUNERAL???!

__

Marcus: We searched for 7 weeks with no sign. 

__

Susan: 7?

__

Marcus: Yes. So if we can do that, defeat the Shadows, the Vorlons, Clark, a 50-megaton bomb, and everything else we've been through, you can keep going a little longer. Ready?

__

Susan: Ready.

(Not long afterwards Susan's daughter is born)

__

Susan: Is she ok? (The baby starts squalling loudly)

__

Doctor: She's fine. Here. (He gives her over)

__

Marcus: She's got your lungs anyway.

__

Susan: Hello Little One. Aren't you perfect?

__

Marcus: Of course she is. She's your daughter. (The baby looks up & quiets instantly) And you've got her well trained already.

__

Doctor: We need to get you up to the ship, so you can rest. (Susan reluctantly passes her baby back to the nurse.)

__

Marcus: Right then. (He helps her sit up so he can stand, and then tenderly scoops her up in his arms.) Comfy? (She nods & they all exit)

End of part 3


	4. 

IT'S THE BEARD  
  
(Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!  
  
I have a confession to make, the title was inspired by Gimli in Lord of the Rings: "NOT THE BEARD!"  
  
Thank you to Sabrina my beta and the kind reviewers: Cherub, Moon Bunny (double hugs), Ranger Baldwin, Petra, Cath (double hugs), lunis, Lady Galahad & Jadie.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: I/M… duh!  
  
  
  
(A few minutes later, on the White Star, Marcus lays Susan down on a bed at the horizontal angle)  
  
Susan: The bed… how did you do this?  
  
Marcus: Trade secret. But I figured you'd probably appreciate it, so I fixed this one in place, I swear it will hold.  
  
Susan: Thank you. For the bed. For your help. For not giving up on us. For everything.  
  
Marcus: It's all part of the service.  
  
Susan: I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Marcus: Sure you could have. Now, you've wanted to rest for ages, so sleep.  
  
Susan: I wish I could hold her again.  
  
Marcus: I know. But she'll be okay, for a while. I promise.  
  
Susan: I missed you Marcus.  
  
Marcus: (Marcus grins) I missed you too. (Susan smiles softly, lies back and falls asleep quickly. The doctor enters) Will they be okay?  
  
Doctor: I believe so. The baby is small, and 2 weeks premature, but she appears to be all right. And as for Susan… she is very weak. Undernourished. She has obviously been pushing herself too hard. Fiona, her friend would like to come in. Do you mind?  
  
Marcus: Not at all. (The doctor exits, and a few moments later Fiona enters. )  
  
Fiona: How is she?  
  
Marcus: Exhausted, but ok  
  
Fiona: Good.  
  
Marcus: Can I ask a question? (Fiona nods) what happened to the baby's father? (Fiona looks uncomfortable) I'm sorry, I was just... curious. You don't have to answer.  
  
Fiona: There is a plant on that planet, that causes an overload of testosterone... the 3 human males ate it… Both I and Susan were… forced. (Marcus' eyes flash in sympathetic anger on heir behalf. They killed each other afterwards. Susan conceived.)  
  
Marcus: I'm sorry.  
  
Fiona: They had no real control I suppose. It left us without a physician ever since. Which is why she couldn't have a termination.  
  
Marcus: She wanted one?  
  
Fiona: Rape is not a pleasant memory Mr. Cole. And there were few enough resources on that planet. We've all sacrificed so she could get the best food. It hasn't been easy, on any of us.  
  
  
  
(When Susan wakes up, 2 hours later, the Doctor brings in her baby, who is crying. Marcus is still there. The baby stops crying but fusses in her Mum's arms.)  
  
Doctor: She's hungry. (Susan blushes slightly)  
  
Marcus: I'll go.  
  
Susan: No, it's ok (Susan, unbuttons her blouse & yelps as the baby latches on. Marcus keeps his eye firmly on her face.)  
  
Doctor: A little pain at first is normal.  
  
Susan: Now you tell me. (She growl softly. Marcus chuckles) Keep it up Ranger.  
  
Marcus: But I thought you owed me one?  
  
Susan: I do. But I've had one hell of a day, so don't push you're luck.  
  
Marcus: No Ma'am. (The doctor exits) Feeling better now?  
  
Susan: I'm exhausted, but strangely happy too. (Pause) You're probably wondering who her father is?  
  
Marcus: Fiona told me… I'm sorry.  
  
Susan: oh. (Baby has finished; Susan closes her blouse.)  
  
Marcus: What are you going to call her?  
  
Susan: I've always liked the name Kim. What do you think?  
  
Marcus: I love it.  
  
Susan: Hello Kim. I'm you're Mother. (Kim smiles) She's smiling at me.  
  
Marcus: She likes you and who can blame her?  
  
Susan: Would you like to hold her?  
  
Marcus: May I? (Susan nods. Marcus carefully takes her. Kim watches him for a moment as if studying him & then, apparently satisfied, she smiles again. Susan laughs at Marcus' look of wonder) Hello Young Kim.  
  
Susan: She likes you too. (She tilts her head and studies them) It must be the beard! (He chuckles)  
  
Marcus: She has your smile. A few years, and heaven help all men who look upon her. (Susan blushes)  
  
Susan: At least she'll have Uncle Marcus to defend her honour.  
  
Marcus: Always.  
  
End of part 4 


	5. 

IT'S THE BEARD  
  
Part 5  
  
(Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!  
  
Pairing: I/M)  
  
(They arrive back on the station the following day, Susan is in a wheelchair at the Doctor's insistence, Kim in her arms, and Marcus pushing her chair. John, Delenn, Michael, Zack & Stephen are all there to welcome her home.)  
  
John: Welcome back Susan.  
  
Susan: Thanks. You shouldn't have.  
  
Michael: We needed the excuse to party. (Kim wakes up & starts to cry.)  
  
Susan: Shh, Little One. Uh… guys. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kimberly Sophia Ivanova. (Everyone coos and clucks over the baby for a moment. Marcus kneels beside Susan as Kim is passed around.)  
  
Marcus: You ok?  
  
Susan: Just tired. I can't wait to sleep in a real bed again.  
  
Marcus: I'm sure our good friend Stephen will keep you from that pleasure, as long as it's humanly possible.  
  
Susan: And I thought you were my Champion, Sir Marcus?  
  
Marcus: My Lady, I am at your service.  
  
Susan: Then I beg you, Noble Sir, to rescue my daughter from yon Dragon (She waves towards Stephen.)  
  
Marcus: O most wondrous fair maid, that is most fearsome dragon of all. (They laugh) But for you… anything. (Susan blushes)  
  
  
  
(A few minutes later, in Medlab, Susan is changed into a loose dress, her hair framing her shoulders. She is watching Kim sleep. Marcus knocks softly; she turns and gestures for him to come in.)  
  
Susan: Hi.  
  
Marcus: Hi. Are you nervous about leaving her?  
  
Susan: She's so tiny and vulnerable.  
  
Marcus: If you like, I'll stay with her?  
  
Susan: Then who'll keep me out of trouble? No, she'll be ok.  
  
Marcus: Yes. It's only an hour.  
  
Susan: A lot can happen in one hour.  
  
Marcus: I'll stay.  
  
Susan: No, it's alright-  
  
Marcus: Susan, I want to… I'm not really a party person, and I'd love to stay here. Isn't that what Uncles are for?  
  
Susan: Well, My Kim, you are the luckiest young lady in the Galaxy.  
  
Marcus: Universe. She has you. (Long pause in which they both blush.)  
  
Susan: I'll see you in an hour?  
  
Marcus: We'll be here.  
  
Susan: (addressing Kim) I'll be back soon, Precious. I love you. (She looks up at Marcus) That's two I owe you.  
  
Marcus: I'll collect someday. But for know, go and enjoy yourself.  
  
End of pt 5 


	6. 

1 A/N in my universe, Susan & Lochley have served together before, and she knows all about John & Lochley's marriage. Lochley was brought aboard in the days following Susan's funeral. I don't like Lochley, but I do like Tracy Scoggins, so I occasionally give her a part, although she is never true to character.  
  
2  
  
As always big hugs to Sabrina for betaing and all reviewers. BLESS YOU! It is finished, so if you review, I'll post.  
  
3 Chapter 6  
  
(At the party, John, Delenn, Susan, Michael, Stephen and Elizabeth are chatting.)  
  
Michael: And now, perhaps we can find out about your baby's Dad?  
  
Susan: My lips are sealed.  
  
Elizabeth: So a romantic tryst in the woods? Or something more… Substantial?  
  
Susan: Drop it ok? Or I leave right now.  
  
Stephen: Touchy! Come on, Marcus isn't here. We won't tell him  
  
Susan: And what does Marcus, have to do with any of this?  
  
Elizabeth: Well duh.  
  
Delenn: Marcus has been most withdrawn since your disappearance.  
  
Stephen: No jokes, no grin, and no personality.  
  
Susan: (teases) Marcus with no jokes, we are talking about the same guy right?  
  
Elizabeth: He's definitely changed since you returned.  
  
John: We put back your funeral 3 weeks because he refused to give up.  
  
Michael: the guy was a wreck for weeks afterwards. He cleaned out Down Below, and nothing stood in his way.  
  
Susan: But he hasn't changed, he's still m- Marcus.  
  
Delenn: Yes, now that you have returned.  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile, in Medlab Marcus is gazing at Kim, who wakes up and watches him.)  
  
Marcus: Hello Little Princess. Mummy's just popped out for a spell. But Uncle Marcus is here. And I will never let anything hurt my favourite girl, ok? (He reaches down and she grabs his finger in her tiny hand.) Or your Mum.  
  
  
  
(Stephen & Susan are returning to Medlab.)  
  
Susan: Stephen...?  
  
Stephen: Yeah?  
  
Susan: You're my doctor, and as much as I'd rather no one else knew about this… you should know how Kim was conceived. (He grins)  
  
Stephen: I'm a doctor; I think I can figure it out.  
  
Susan: Meg and I were raped.  
  
Stephen: Oh  
  
Susan: You remember all those jokes about testosterone poisoning… very ironic. Some plants on the planet made all the men produce it in excess. They became increasingly aggressive, until that night... Afterwards they fought and killed each other. I don't even know who her father was…  
  
Stephen: I'm sorry.  
  
Susan: Yes, but as sorry as I felt for myself… seeing Kim and M- being home has made it seem... like it was meant to be.  
  
Stephen: He missed you too Susan. (Susan hides a blush) No denial? (They enter Medlab & Susan goes immediately to the room where Marcus is guarding Kim. He looks up and smiles softly.)  
  
Marcus: Hey.  
  
Susan: Hi. Any problems?  
  
Marcus: Nope, although considering how well her lungs work, and her Ivanova temper, I am eternally grateful that she likes me. (Susan grins)  
  
Susan: I think it's the beard. (She comes forward and smiles down at Kim.) Isn't it, Precious? (Pause) Thank you for watching her.  
  
Marcus: Thank you for letting me. I'd love to repeat it sometime?  
  
Susan: Careful. You may regret saying that someday.  
  
Marcus: Never.  
  
Susan: Determined to get me indebted to you, aren't you?  
  
Marcus: Yep.  
  
Susan: Why?  
  
Marcus: So that I can call on those favours to spend more time with … Kim.  
  
Susan: Anytime you want to see her, just come on over. That is, as soon as I get some quarters. (He chuckles)  
  
Marcus: You may regret saying that someday.  
  
Susan: I doubt it. (He looks up, shocked and searches her down turned face.)  
  
  
  
(One week later, Susan is still in Med lab, and quite weak.)  
  
Susan: Come on Stephen, when can I move into my new quarters. It's been a whole week.  
  
Stephen: Susan, I explained my conditions. You are a single parent, going home alone, and still in recovery I might add. One more week will- (Marcus enters as Susan yells)  
  
Susan: WEEK!?  
  
Marcus: Hey shh, you'll wake up Kim.  
  
Susan: Marcus, please help me convince Stephen to let me out?  
  
Stephen: Not alone for one week Susan.  
  
Marcus: You seem to get on well with Captain Lochley; perhaps you could share with her?  
  
Susan: With the hours Miss Tantrum keeps?  
  
Stephen: Wonder where she gets those from? (Susan glares at Stephen, who beats a hasty exit.)  
  
Susan: Jerk.  
  
Marcus: Or… (Deep breath) you could stay in my quarters for a few days…? (Susan softens and watches him for a moment)  
  
Susan: Thank you Marcus. But in your quarters there isn't enough room to throw a Drazi, let alone two adults and a baby… However, you could stay at mine for a while? Help me move in?  
  
Marcus: Are you sure?  
  
Susan: If you don't mind?  
  
Marcus: Mind? No. I keep telling you, I love spending time with Kim. Sure you can put up with my sense of humour?  
  
Susan: If you can put up with two crabby ladies in the morning. (He nods) Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you. 


	7. 

1 It's The Beard Chapter 7  
  
(That evening. In her new quarters, Susan flops on the sofa.)  
  
Susan: I am knackered.  
  
Marcus: Well, I have a surprise for you, which may cheer you up. (He places a box on the sofa between them as he sits beside her.) A quarters warming present.  
  
Susan: You really shouldn't have.  
  
Marcus: I wanted to. After all I did miss the party.  
  
Susan: Thank you. (She opens it) Coffee?!  
  
Marcus: I know a few people, who had 6 kilos to spare.  
  
Susan: SIX?!  
  
Marcus: Shh. You'll wake up Kim.  
  
Susan: But six?  
  
Marcus: It was only 20 credits for the whole lot Susan.  
  
Susan: How?  
  
Marcus: Lots of people owe me favours. And I thought you'd probably missed it.  
  
Susan: You have no idea. (Kim starts crying, and Marcus goes to pick her up, talking quietly) She probably… (Kim is quiet.)  
  
Marcus: Just wants to be held for a while; don't you, Princess. (Susan watches them for a moment and laughs as Marcus makes faces at her daughter.) Oops I forgot I have to go and pick something up. Will you two be ok for an hour or so?  
  
Susan: Sure, we'll start dinner won't we Kimmy. (Marcus gently passes her over)  
  
Marcus: I shouldn't be too long.  
  
Susan: Relax Marcus; we'll be fine on our own for a bit. Go on.  
  
Marcus: Okay, I'm going.  
  
  
  
(About an hour later, Susan is feeding Kim; the door chimes.)  
  
Susan: Who is it?  
  
Marcus: Me.  
  
Susan: Open. Is something wrong Mar- (She stops as she sees the beautiful hanging crib, engraved with griffins and warrior princesses.) Oh my God. Where did you get this? It's beautiful.  
  
Marcus: Birthday present for Kim.  
  
Susan: Marcus, I can't accept this. It must've cost 16 small fortunes.  
  
Marcus: All I had to do was pay for the wood Susan. And anyway, it's Kim's present, you've already had yours. Either you accept it, or throw it out once I'm gone.  
  
Susan: (She studies the engraving, turns and grins.) No unicorns?  
  
Marcus: Who needs unicorns when you have griffins, a wolf and warrior princesses?  
  
Susan: How did you know my old access codes?  
  
Marcus: Research, mostly unauthorised, I might add, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around?  
  
Susan: No problem. But I really think she needs a unicorn to watch over her. (He blushes)  
  
Marcus: She already has that.  
  
Susan: You still haven't told your special lady then?  
  
Marcus: Uh no. Things are complicated at the moment.  
  
Susan: She isn't going to get the wrong idea about this is she? You living here with us, I mean?  
  
Marcus: I doubt it will cause any problems Susan, but thank you, for caring.  
  
Susan: That's what friends are for. (Susan watches him closely as he tries to keep his attention on her face.) Dinner is almost ready.  
  
Marcus: Right, I'll just go and wash up. (Susan nods & watches Kim as he moves towards the bedroom. Kim finishes & she lays her in the crib, smiling softly as she tucks her in. Marcus comes back out.) Do you really like it?  
  
Susan: It's perfect. Thank you.  
  
Marcus: I had one just like this when I was a kid. But covered in the ABC's.  
  
Susan: And so began your introduction to reading.  
  
Marcus: I suppose you could say that.  
  
Susan: Well I hope you like reading fairy stories, Uncle Marcus.  
  
Marcus: Love them.  
  
Susan: Good, when she's older, you can read her bedtime stories. And I'll listen too. Just to make sure you don't make it too sappy. (He chuckles)  
  
Marcus: Sappy? I like the action parts.  
  
Susan: Sure you do. But I know you well enough to say you're also a hopeless romantic.  
  
Marcus: Well… I prefer to think of myself as a hopeful romantic.  
  
Susan: Ah hah. Whatever (She smiles and squeezes his hand, to let him know she is teasing.)  
  
Marcus: One day Susan, Kim and I will convert you, my pessimistic friend.  
  
Susan: Oh yeah?  
  
Marcus: Yep, you'll get infected. It's a very contagious condition.  
  
Susan: We'll see.  
  
  
  
End chapter 7  
  
Ta Sabrina, and all of you reviewers! 


	8. 

1 It's the beard Chapter 8  
  
(The week passes quickly & soon it is their final night. Susan dresses in a beautiful blue dress & her hair is loose.)  
  
Marcus: I mean it. Any time you have a problem, day or night, I want you to call me. Or if you just want to talk.  
  
Susan: Marcus, you've done more than enough, really.  
  
Marcus: I warned you I'd cash in on all those favours someday. And this is what I want. (She sighs in mock frustration, but her eyes twinkle with repressed laughter.)  
  
Susan: You won't shut up until I give in will you?  
  
Marcus: Nope. Do you surrender?  
  
Susan: Yes, ok. But if you tell anyone that it works I'll have to kill you. (They chuckle)  
  
Marcus: Cross my heart. Nobody would believe it anyway.  
  
Susan: I'm not the same person as when I left.  
  
Marcus: In every important way you are. But now you're a Mum too.  
  
Susan: I'm vulnerable in a way I've never felt before. If someone wants to get revenge on the station or me, Kim is an easy target.  
  
Marcus: But she has you. And me too.  
  
Susan: Uncle Marcus, on his great White Charger.  
  
Marcus: White Star. (He corrects softly) I won't let anyone hurt you. Either of you. I promise.  
  
  
  
(A few weeks later, Susan is back at work, side by side with Lockley. Kim is in day-care, and Marcus usually picks her up for a few hours in the afternoon. During a lull in C&C.)  
  
Elizabeth: How's Kimberly?  
  
Susan: Poor love has a cold.  
  
Elizabeth: Is Marcus with her?  
  
Susan: Not yet. He's working in Down Below, until 1400. She's in day-care. I don't like having to leave her there so long, but I have no choice.  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile, at the day-care centre, Marcus comes in, the woman smiles in greeting )  
  
Woman: Hi Marcus. (The smile doesn't reach his eyes)  
  
Marcus: Hi. I'm here to pick up Kim.  
  
Woman: Yes, the poor love is still sniffly.  
  
Marcus: Can I go and get her?  
  
Woman: Sure. You're half an hour early, is everything ok?  
  
Marcus: I finished early.  
  
Woman: Lucky guy. Sometimes I wish I could. (A child starts crying) Duty calls. (Marcus picks up Kim from the crib & she immediately starts crying.) I guess your charm doesn't always work. (Marcus exits without a word. The woman frowns slightly at his abnormal behaviour, before shrugging and returning to work)  
  
  
  
(Half an hour later, Marcus enters the day-care centre.)  
  
Woman: Hey Marcus, forget something?  
  
Marcus: Hey Carol. Nah, I'm just here to pick up the Princess Kimberly.  
  
Carol: You and your sense of humour.  
  
Marcus: What do you mean?  
  
Carol: You picked her up ½ an hour ago.  
  
Marcus: Carol, half an hour ago I was in Brown 10.  
  
Carol: But then who-  
  
Marcus: Did you speak to this.. person?  
  
Carol: Yes, he looked and sounded just like you. Is this another one of your infamous jokes Marcus?  
  
Marcus: Half an hour?  
  
Carol: Yes.  
  
Marcus: Bugger! Can I use your comm?  
  
Carol: Yes, bu-  
  
Marcus: Cole to Allan  
  
Zack: Go.  
  
Marcus: Zack! It's Marcus. Someone impersonating me has kidnapped Kim from day-care, half an hour ago.  
  
Zack: Marcus, I don't have time for another practical joke today, ok?  
  
Marcus: Dammit Zack, this is no joke, I swear. I was in Down Below with about 20 witnesses.  
  
Carol: When this person picked up Kim she started crying. I made some joke about your – his charm wearing off. But babies are always crabby when they are ill, so I didn't think anything of it. Yo- He didn't say much, I figured you'd just had a bad day.  
  
Zack: Okay, I'm convinced, Marcus never shuts up.  
  
Marcus: Can we concentrate here? 


	9. 

1 It's the beard Chapter 9  
  
A/N Thanks to all who reviewed  
  
( "Marcus" carrying Kim goes up to C&C. Elizabeth sees him first.)  
  
Elizabeth: Hey Marcus, how's your young charge.  
  
Susan: Marcus. Is something wrong? (He grins evilly) Marcus? Hello? (Kim is screaming, Susan touches his arm softly and recoils in horror.) What do you want?  
  
"Marcus": Oh dear. And I was really hoping to hold out a little longer. What gave me away? This brat? ("He" shakes Kim, and she shrieks harder.)  
  
Susan: Stop it! Just tell me what you want.  
  
"Marcus": Just to see you, my good, dear friend Susan. (Susan's eyes widen) Finally you recognise me.  
  
Susan: But you're dead.  
  
"Marcus": No, quite alive. She is dead though. Just like your daughter will be if you don't step back and order me a ship this second. (Pause, as "he" steps forward) On the other hand… here Captain (to Lockley) Catch! ("He" throws Kim to Elizabeth and grabs Susan, putting a gun to her temple. Elizabeth catches the screaming baby) Let's go. (They exit.)  
  
Elizabeth: Corwin takes Kim to Med lab; Lockley to Allan. We have a problem  
  
  
  
(Half an hour later, "Marcus/Talia" is taunting Susan.)  
  
"Marcus": Such a beautiful child Susan. It's a pity she'll never grow up.  
  
Susan: What have you done to her?  
  
"Marcus": A feedback loop. Too complicated for her mind to understand. It'll take time, but in a few weeks, she won't be able to do anything but scream. Even your beloved Marcus with his charm, won't be able to shut her up. Tell me, do you whisper the same words in his ears as you did in mine? (Pause) What's that?  
  
2 Susan: Get out of my head!  
  
"Marcus": No can do, my dear. Well, I'm sure you'll have fun teaching the twerp. Whoops, my mistake. You won't be here. You'll be on Mars. A pity your daughter didn't inherit your genes. A dozen years, she would have made a breeder. But c'est la vie. Or maybe not in her case. C'est la Morte.  
  
  
  
(Marcus charges into Medlab. He sees Corwin, with Stephen)  
  
Marcus: Is she ok?  
  
Stephen: Marcus? (Suspiciously)  
  
Marcus: Yes, it's me. Darling husband of mine. Satisfied?  
  
Stephen: She won't stop crying. (Marcus is visibly torn between the need to comfort Kim and find Susan.)  
  
Marcus: I'll try. (He picks her up and she stops crying for a minute, emitting small whimpers) It's ok Kimmy. I'm here. Be brave girl for me so I can go find Mummy. You're ok. Shh. (At that moment, Lyta enters Medlab & staggers slightly underneath the force of Kim's distress.)  
  
Lyta: What happened? Who put this in her mind?  
  
Marcus: Can you help her?  
  
Lyta: I can try. I'll need your help.  
  
Marcus: But Susan is-  
  
Lyta: Only you can help me. She knows you. It won't be nice for either of you, but I need good memories from you to fight this.  
  
Marcus: All right. (She gets him to sit down cradling Kim in his arms.)  
  
Lyta: Think of Susan, smiling, happy, her scent… good. Close your eyes. (He obeys. Lyta touches his mind: Brace yourself Marcus then joins theirs to Kim's. They see chaotic and horrifying images, so many that it blots out everything. Just think of Susan, smiling and happy.)  
  
  
  
(An hour later, Susan dashes into Medlab & hearing Kim's wailing, dashes in. Marcus, Lyta & Kim, still in the same position)  
  
Susan: Lyta? (Lyta opens her eyes, they are black)  
  
Lyta: Susan good. We need your help. Marcus can't keep this up alone.  
  
Susan: Keep up what?  
  
Lyta: Fighting this thing. (Susan ducks her head) For your Kim. She needs both of you. She needs your love.  
  
Susan: I can't. Not after that.  
  
Lyta: Then she'll die.  
  
Susan: I know what it is you're asking me, but I can't do it. I'm not ready.  
  
Lyta: All right. (Lyta pulls Marcus 'out'. He blinks and looks around)  
  
Marcus: Susan. (He smiles, then turns his attention to Lyta) I didn't think it was over? Is Kim ok?  
  
Lyta: No Marcus. She isn't.  
  
Marcus: Then why did you pull me out? I could barely handle that and I can at least understand it. (Lyta just looks at Susan, who flinches away from her gaze.)  
  
Lyta: Because Kim needs her whole family. But Mummy's too afraid.  
  
Marcus: Susan? I don't understand, how can you listen to her scream her life away and not want to help?!  
  
Lyta: It must be both of you. Or it won't work.  
  
Marcus: Then what's the problem?  
  
Susan: I can't. Not after what I've just been through.  
  
Marcus: Trust me. Whatever happened, it is a dream compared to what Kim is experiencing. You can get through anything. But Kim is a helpless victim here, and you will help her. Right now.  
  
Susan: I'm not ready.  
  
Marcus: What are you so afraid of?  
  
Lyta: Family.  
  
Marcus: Well, I'm sorry Susan, but you can deal with your problems after this. You can hate me for all I care, after this.  
  
Lyta: That's the problem Marcus. She's in love with you. (Marcus freezes for a moment)  
  
Marcus: You are...? (He shakes his head as if to clear it.) Then help me.  
  
Susan: Marcus, I – (He kisses her passionately and she melts into him.)  
  
Marcus: Help her. (He pleads)  
  
Susan: You still don't understand what this means.  
  
Marcus: I don't need to. It can wait.  
  
Lyta: No, it can't. She needs to feel your love for her, and each other. No blocks, no filters. No fear, every single barrier must be down for this to work.  
  
Marcus: I can do that.  
  
Lyta: Give me Kim for a minute (He obeys) Show him. I'll be outside. (Lyta exits)  
  
Marcus: Susan?  
  
Susan: I'm a latent telepath. I can pick up on strong feelings, but I can't read anyone.  
  
Marcus: Is this what you were afraid of? Telling me this?  
  
Susan: No. Will you trust me?  
  
Marcus: Of course.( She takes her hands in his)  
  
Susan: Do you know how to block?  
  
Marcus: Yes.  
  
Susan: Do so if this works and it's too much. Close your eyes. (He obeys without question. Their breathing gets shallow and fast. Susan cries out in ecstasy, before pulling away.) You see? (He nods, breathless and trying to calm himself down) That was for just a few seconds, and I almost had an orgasm.  
  
Marcus: We'll just have to focus on Kim.  
  
Susan: Are you willing to have every thought and fantasy exposed to Lyta?  
  
Marcus: For Kim, yes.  
  
Susan: You're a lot braver than me.  
  
Marcus: Then use my strength to get through this.  
  
Susan: The minute this is over I'll need a cold shower.  
  
Marcus: Mind if I join you?  
  
Susan: You are really not helping.  
  
Marcus: Sorry. (Lyta returns with Kim)  
  
Lyta: Ready?  
  
Marcus: Yes. (Susan nods. Lyta hands Kim back to Marcus, and they all sit down)  
  
Lyta: Susan. I'll begin with you. (Susan nods. A moment later Marcus feels the presence of both in his mind) Focus on happy memories and Kim.  
  
  
  
(An hour later, Kim's wails turn into quiet whimpers, before she calms down and falls asleep.)  
  
Lyta: I told you we could do it. (Lyta brings them out gently) It's all right. Relax. This won't hurt. (They slump slightly as they are released.) Here let me take Kim. (Lyta lays Kim don in the bassinette. When she turns her attention back to Susan and Marcus, they are both sound asleep, hands interlinked, with her head upon his shoulder.) Pleasant dreams guys. 


	10. 

1 It's the Beard Chapter 10  
  
2 This is practically the end. I might do an epilogue….?  
  
Thank you:  
  
Sabrina- as always your betaing challenges me to write more! Thanks girl!  
  
Wink  
  
Frids  
  
Cat  
  
Katy  
  
CT  
  
Derwin  
  
Red Wulf  
  
Moon Bunny  
  
Cherub  
  
Ranger baldwin  
  
Petra  
  
Cath  
  
Lunis  
  
Lady Galahad  
  
Jadie  
  
(2 hours later, Kim is fussing and wakes Marcus up. He gently repositions Susan and picks Kim up, rocking her gently)  
  
Marcus: Hey, Little One. How's my girl? (She smiles up at him) So that's it huh? You're getting jealous of all the attention I'm giving Mum? (She gurgles softly. Stephen enters and they talk softly)  
  
Stephen: So, you're going to give me an explanation?  
  
Marcus: The kidnapper put a kind of feedback loop in Kim's mind. Susan and I had to help stop it.  
  
Stephen: And?  
  
Marcus: And what?  
  
Stephen: Marcus, this whole place heard Susan cry out earlier.  
  
Marcus: Stephen, that link was to help Kim.  
  
Stephen: That's no answer. (Marcus grins)  
  
Marcus: It's the only one you're getting. (Kim fusses again) I hate to do this (He moves to sit by Susan and calls her name softly) Susan. Wakey wakey. Rise and shine. The Princess is hungry.  
  
Susan: Marcus? Come back to bed. (Marcus hides his blush as Stephen exits chuckling)  
  
Marcus: Can't do that love. Kim needs her breakfast. (She opens her eyes)  
  
Susan: Spoilsport. I was having a really terrific dream  
  
Marcus: Sorry. But I see the warnings signs of an Ivanova temper tantrum here.  
  
Susan: Get used to it. (She sits up, unbuttons her uniform & blouse, before bringing Kim to nurse. Marcus keeps his eyes firmly on her face again.) Would you like to hear my dream? (He grins)  
  
Marcus: Another time and place.  
  
Susan: All right. But remember, you owe me a shower.  
  
Marcus: (He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath) Temptress.  
  
Susan: Just wait until I get started.  
  
Marcus: Promise?  
  
Susan: Have you ever known me to back down from a challenge?  
  
Marcus: Twice, almost.  
  
Susan: Okay, when we have kids, you can go through the whole pregnancy and labour.  
  
Marcus: I'd do anything to ease your pain Susan you know that.  
  
Susan: You are way to good a talker.  
  
Marcus: Lots of practice.  
  
Susan: Don't I know it.  
  
Marcus: Thank you for letting me in earlier.  
  
Susan: I… it was… beautiful. I haven't really let anyone into my mind since Mama died. But now I've had you, you'll be forever in here. (She raises his hand to her temple) And here. (She grins wickedly as she rests his hand on the swell of the breast, above her heart, watching in amusement as he tries to tear his gaze away.) If you want to be?  
  
Marcus: I want. (Her eyes deliberately move downwards, before raising to meet his again)  
  
Susan: Apparently so. (He blushes) Here take Kim from me. (He obeys and she does up her blouse, wincing slightly)  
  
Marcus: You ok?  
  
Susan: My shoulder is stiff, that's all.  
  
Marcus: I saw it all Susan.  
  
Susan: So my last lover's alter ego decided to try and take me to Psi Corps HQ on Mars. Zack stopped her. She's dead. And we're all safe now. (He looks away) Marcus, don't you dare start feeling guilty! It worked out ok. And if you had left Kim alone, to get me I would have beaten you to within an inch of your life! Understood?  
  
Marcus: Yes Love.  
  
Susan: Good. Now, shall we get out of here?  
  
  
  
(Not long afterwards, Susan lays Kim down in her crib.)  
  
Susan: Right. Now that we're alone, I believe we said it was the shower first, yes?  
  
Marcus: Susan. Don't you think we should talk first?  
  
Susan: Marcus, I want you. I've wanted you for 3 years. And you've wanted me. We had all the meaningful talks earlier, in our minds. We're both nervous, but I do want you.  
  
Marcus: You aren't nervous.  
  
Susan: Yes, I am. I don't want to ruin your first time; our first time. I haven't been with anyone since the night that... Kim was conceived. And before that it was three years ago. With… Talia. Before… her, it was 2257, five, almost six years ago.  
  
Marcus: I am kind of glad of that.  
  
Susan: Why?  
  
Marcus: I get jealous. And it's not a pretty sight.  
  
Susan: The point I'm trying to make is I want to be loved, and to love in return. With you. Please?  
  
Marcus: Susan, I… (she kisses him passionately to shut him up) What about Kim?  
  
Susan: We'll be right through there. She'll be okay for a while. (She starts nibbling on an ear, and he moans.) Please Marcus. Let me love you. (She draws him through the bedroom door and sits on the bed. He follows her down.) I love you.  
  
Marcus: I love you too.  
  
The End 


End file.
